The Binding Links
by JusTeasing
Summary: 4th Installment - to the "Tied to the Darkness" series, a collection of chapters that go in parallel to the timeline of all three stories. Rated M for sexual content like yaoi, bondage, toys, food play... and all other things delicious. Have fun fans! XD
1. How It Began

**Yaaay! First chapter!**

**Okay, I'm too excited to say much more. XD**

**Hope you like it. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: How It Began**

Fenrir's engine roared through the silence of the desert, a trail of dust following her path as it weaved between jutting rocks and crumbling sandstone, the light of the moon shining down upon the blonde as he rode forward, mind trying to sort out what could possibly happen once he reached his destination… remembering the strange and memory-jogging call to his cell phone from only moments ago…

* * *

"YEAAAH!" The whole bar erupted, a few others randomly chiming in their own feelings towards the Blitz Ball team's big score, "Another great shot!" "Awesome kick…!"

Cloud glanced up from his chair in the corner, away from all the yelling friends and neighbors of where they lived, to see Tidus's huge grin plastered on the television screen that hung in the opposing corner of the bar. The screen everyone was enchanted by at the moment… except Cloud. Of course, all his friends enjoyed watching the sport, so they always dragged him along saying that he should have some fun… but how was yelling at a screen that couldn't respond to you fun…? He didn't get it.

But just as another round of yells struck the air, the cell phone in Cloud's pocket buzzed, attracting the blonde's attention immediately. _"Finally…! An excuse to get out of here…"_ He thought as he stood, not wanting to answer in a loud place like the bar.

He walked out of the swinging doors and a few more paces away, just in case of the extra noise, and flipped it open. "Hello?" He said, wincing as another chorus of yells erupted from behind him.

"Hello… Cloud."

Immediately, his eyes widened, the voice on the other end causing his body to go cold, and his hand to almost drop the phone. "N… No…" He barely breathed, the other chuckling in response.

"What…? Not happy to hear from me?"

Cloud could almost hear the smirk in the other's tone… but that only caused him to get a grip upon himself faster. "What do you want?" He growled, voice raised. "Why're you-!"

"Sssh, softly now… I wouldn't want your friends at the bar to hear you." At that, Cloud whirled around, looking up and around, checking roofs and windows… seeing if he was there… anywhere. But the man just continued, voice displaying his absolute honesty. "Especially when it would be **such** a shame to have to _kill_ them…"

When those words were spoken, it was as though Cloud's blood had run deathly cold within his veins, body locking, before he turned his full attention back to the phone call.

"…What do you want?" He asked, voice softer than before, eyes checking over his shoulder, in case someone had come out from the bar.

"I want to play a little game, Cloud…"

"What game?" Cloud grated out. He hated having to do as this man commanded… but his friends…

"I want you to find me. I'll even give you the location… But there's a rule."

There was that smirk again… he could hear it… _taunting_ him in the other's tone. "What rule?" He asked, already walking towards the side of the bar where Fenrir was safely parked and propped up, getting out his keys with his vacant hand.

"You must come alone, or else- Well…" Sephiroth paused, Cloud pushing the key into the slot and swinging his leg over his beloved bike. "I'm sure you can guess."

Cloud's motions stopped for a moment… and he closed his eyes, swallowing. Even though he hated this, he had to follow this man's demands, or else he may have to be forgiven all over again… "…Where are you?" He asked, revving up the bike, hand upon one of the handles as he looked down the main street of Midgar Edge, phone still pinned to his ear.

"Where the living legacy was first created…"

Cloud felt his heart pound deep within his chest, breath shuddering, an ache resonating within his chest as the words sunk in… memories of blood and rain filling his mind.

But only to be cut off by the man's voice on the other end, "You have ten minutes." Before it died, the phone being flipped shut and pocketed swiftly, before his goggles were retrieved and placed over his eyes, revving the bike once more and lifting his foot to let Fenrir free, circling sharply to rush off in the direction he traveled day after day… to where Zack died.

* * *

Dust flew up from the ground as Fenrir's back tire slid to a halt, the sides of the bike ejecting to reveal six gleaming swords, two of which Cloud withdrew and placed in the holster upon his back, dismounting Fenrir in the process. Cerulean eyes scanned the area surrounding him, before they locked upon the Buster Blade… gaze narrowing as he watched the man of his nightmares circle the weapon, fingers drifting across its hilt and guard.

"Get away from that." Cloud snarled, Sephiroth smirking as his eyes rose up to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Eight minutes… Good timing."

"Why did you call me here?" Cloud asked sharply, hand reaching back to draw out his blade, but it was suddenly stopped, blue eyes widening at the feeling of the other's fingers gripping tight to his wrist, not even having seen the man move.

"Calm yourself, puppet…" Sephiroth hissed into the other's ear, Cloud giving the other a glare, before sliding his blade back into its holster. "I only want something."

"What?" Cloud shot back, almost instantaneously, catching a smirk from the corner of his eye, shoulder jerking forward when the touch of the other laid upon it… his whole body on alert.

"What I want, Cloud…" The man hissed to the other, standing behind his nemesis… lips only centimeters away from the shell of Cloud's ear… fingertips ghosting down from the blonde's shoulders across his arms… the blonde swallowing as shivers were sent through his spine. "…Is you."

At that, Cloud gasped, his wrists suddenly being grasped together behind his back in one hand, the other moving swiftly to push him down to his knees, his head bowing forward painfully as fingers curled into the golden spikes upon his head. "Ngh-! Ah…! Let me—GO!" He said as he struggled against the others tight hold, hair being pulled painfully by his own motions, nails digging into his wrists. Until his head was jerked back upwards, eyes widening at the sight of a grinning Kadaj, a cloth being pressed to Cloud's mouth and nose, the blonde desperately holding his breath against the scent of chemicals manufactured for sleep.

But soon… his struggling slowed… lids falling heavy over his eyes… until his body fell limp within the other's hands, Sephiroth and the Brother both letting go as Cloud fell to the ground, unconscious, Kadaj nearly giggling at the sight. "Silly Brother… falling into such an _obvious_ trap."

But he didn't have much time to rejoice over the other's capture, Sephiroth ordering quickly, "Take him to the desert base." Kadaj blinking in response… before grinning and picking up the unconscious blonde, setting him over the back of his bike.

Then the general pulled free his phone once again, it only ringing once before the second Brother answered, Yazoo not able to say a word as his orders were given swiftly. "The target is in our possession. Leave the vicinity." The phone quickly being snapped back shut.

Sephiroth's eyes turned briefly to watch as Kadaj revved up his bike and began back towards the dome, centered in the desert, the general only watching for a moment before walking back to the sword in the sand… looking out over Old Midgar, surveying its destruction… Before his eyes closed, a smirk curling his lips as the wind carried his words…

"And so it begins."

* * *

**Yay for symbolism!**

**Lol, not really, but whatever. XD**

**I just like how the story's over in the third installment, but in the fourth it's just beginning… So it's ALL beginning where it ended.**

**Just like the games…! Lol**

**So… YAY FOR SYMBOLISM!**

**Or maybe I'm just tired and don't know what I'm saying anymore.**

**Yeah, that could be it too, lol**

**So, yeah… this chapter was simply written to answer the common question about how Sephiroth got him in the first place, and here it is. ^_^**

**Hope this satisfies your curiosity, and that you liked it! Even though there wasn't any Cloud molestation, and it was super short. ;;.**

**But, I can tell you right now that future chapters probably won't be like this one, unless they're another "answering" chapter. I know there's going to be at least one more, but I KNOW it won't be this short and shmex-less. Lol**

**So! Hope you liked it, and that you keep reading to find out more. ^_^**

**Ttys,**

**~JT**


	2. First Impressions

**This chapter overlaps with "Chapter 2: Digits" of Tied to the Darkness.**

**(Also, since my "Teaser Trailer" Was really only kind-of a rough draft of this chapter, some things **_**are**_** a bit different. Here's hoping u like it anyways. ^_^;;)

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

The Assassin chuckled as he looked over his prey's alabaster skin, cracked with the green of his chosen weapon of pleasure, fingers drifting down over the Brother's chest, earning a soft gasp from the elegant creature he had ensnared, a smirk running up the man's lips in response to the sound. But even as the one currently bound and pinned panted against his will… he could only think of one thing and one thing alone.

"_How did it get to this?"

* * *

_

It had only been a few days since the blonde had been captured and Sephiroth's… "torture" had begun, and already everything was being thrown onto Yazoo to be taken care of. The entire day he had been rushing around all three of the base's floors, gathering information on the enemies' plans of retrieval, working on mapping out the life-stream, and now, he was stuck watching Vexen, their first to retrieve, navigate that same map in search for new members. And, to be perfectly honest, he was getting rather bored.

"I thought you said we had a signature presence already…" Yazoo grumbled irritably. He was getting tired of standing there, arms crossed, while watching a little screen flash green designs of the life-stream and a giant metal hoop do nothing at all.

"I did. Now it seems he is trying to escape further into the life-stream…" The Academic replied as though it were a stupid question to ask. "Of course, I _do_ know this man well enough to guess his next point of travel, even when dead." The scientific mind continu- Oh, I'm sorry, _showed off_.

It was almost unsettling how much of a resemblance the man had to professor Hojo… Not physically, but mentally, they were almost spitting-images of one another… and it gave the Sephiroth portion of Yazoo the chills. "Well, when you find him, contac-"

"There!" The man suddenly blurted, thrusting a thin finger to the screen, a red dot appearing on its radar. "There he is… our Assassin." Vexen hissed, grinning as he spoke. Then he turned abruptly to face Yazoo, motioning theatrically towards the door. "Go! Get Sephiroth…!"

Yazoo just blinked, the command surprising him when said so blatantly. "Why should I-?"

"You imbecile! Only someone whose been in and out of the life-stream successfully is able to retrieve the dead. So, quickly! Get him!" He was showing off his knowledge again… But what knowledge he didn't hold was that he was also pissing the Brother off.

At that, Yazoo glared down at the other. He did not like being commanded as though he were owned by such a leech of a human being. "_Brother_ is otherwise preoccupied." Yazoo said, controlling his temper.

"Nonsense! He must-!"

"He must do **nothing**. Not for _you_, Number Four." But before Vexen could retort, Yazoo's eyes glimpsed the red spec moving yet again, and quickly. "Open it." The Brother said suddenly, positioning himself in front of the large metal hoop, not much larger than Yazoo himself, only really crafted to sprout one person at a time.

"If I open that, you will be sucked in with him! You can't possibly-!"

"Open the gate, or else we will lose him." Yazoo said bluntly, reptilian eyes glaring deep into the scientist's pupils.

"Tch!" Vexen hissed out, before putting in the commands to open the gate, fingers working quickly to plug in the "spec's" coordinates more precisely.

Yazoo's hair blew backwards at the burst of wind from the life-stream, the sound of rushing water piercing the air when the gate opened like an eye, the Brother's gaze staring directly into its black and green depths, random strands of it reaching out for him, their 'fingers' lapping at his arms and hands hungrily, trying to draw the undead Brother back into its open mouth. But Yazoo didn't move… He had been within this great abyss once before, and death no longer frightened him. Not after his elder Brother had pulled him free through this very tear in its flesh, the man also showing no fear towards the entity he had seen so many times before.

"How close is he?" Yazoo asked, taking a step forward, eyes peering deep within for any sign of movement, any shape or shadow.

"Very." Vexen replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen… "Here! He should be there now!"

And at that, Yazoo's eyes caught it… the silhouette of a human floating through its waters, and his arm reached out swiftly, plunging deep within the life-stream, up to his elbow being consumed… then his shoulder… until he touched something, and couldn't help but smirk in triumph to himself. "Got chya."

But his eyes suddenly widened as he felt that same "something" begin to crawl up his skin, mind going numb at the feeling, and he took a step back, confused and deterred at the sight of vines growing up across his flesh, arm completely immobilized underneath their evergreen skins as they moved closer and closer to his shoulder. Then his other hand reached out, gripping his encased wrist through the gate, exposing his hand from the stream… along with a thick rope of foliage erupting from the hoop, knotted to his fingers and wrist.

Vexen only began to cackle behind him as Yazoo started to breathe heavy with fear, vines sprouting out all around the edges of the gate, creeping across the floor and gripping to its cracks… to the Brother's legs and the walls behind him, pulling something free. But then the head of a man breached the stream's surface, it's waters breaking, his mouth cracking open to allow a large breath of air into his lungs, his hand outstretching to grip just below Yazoo's encased elbow, pulling upon him until his foot stepped through the gate, landing steady on the floor. Yazoo could only stare in partial awe and horror as the man's body began to emerge, the life-stream screaming in anguish as he was torn through its flesh, tendrils of black gripping tight to his shoulders and hips, trying to make the Assassin stay, the Brother shuddering at the sound.

But Yazoo's gaze faltered as he looked down to his arm, the vines starting to retreat, almost as though they were moving back within the man's very veins to escape, the man whose body was now stepping free of the stream's grasp… it's black hands of the dead crawling back into the darkness… vines leaving the floor and walls… the wind dying slowly until the gate's eyes were closed once more, leaving Yazoo disheveled and panting from the experience, heart ringing in his ears, and a stranger before his eyes.

But then he realized one problem… As he looked back down to his arm, he noticed the imbecile's hand was still holding onto him like a child would his mother.

"Yazoo…" Vexen started, grinning crookedly as he stood from his seat and walked over to the two, placing his hand atop the Assassin's shoulder. "This is Marluxia. Number Eleven."

The Brother's eyes lifted to look over the other after the introduction, arm becoming irritated with being held, but the action he saw in progress only made a single silver brow rise in inquiry.

Marluxia… This absolute stranger to Yazoo… was _kneeling_ before him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yazoo." And, just as smoothly as he spoke his words, the Graceful Assassin moved his fingertips down across the leather-clad arm of the Brother, only to rest them gently below Yazoo's own thin digits, lips moving to kiss the top of his hand, lying soft upon his flesh, only to leave in a silent smirk…

But, sadly for the other, Yazoo was thoroughly and utterly… unimpressed.

Marluxia jumped slightly, looking up to the other as Yazoo's arm was wrenched away from his grasp, eyes still going un-met while Yazoo turned to stalk swiftly out of the room. "Don't touch me." He hissed beneath his breath. He had had enough for the day and needed to meet Sephiroth outside their captive's door in thirty minutes. But at this rate he would be late, and was sure he no longer looked professional after such a ridiculous experience.

But his steps were halted suddenly, only a few feet from the door, as something wrapped around his ankle, keeping him grounded. He sighed not even bothering to look down, nor turn around, knowing already that what was around his foot was most-likely some type of foliage created by the man walking towards him from behind. Yazoo sighed, exasperated with these antics… "Is there something you need…?"

"Well…" Marluxia began, smirking behind the other as he neared, a hand slipping between the Brother's arm and waist to be placed upon his hip, drawing him closer. "I _do_ see something I _want_…"

Yazoo's eyes widened slightly, feeling himself shiver at the words whispered beside his ear, the Assassin's breath running hot across his neck. But before any average human could've reacted, Yazoo snarled beneath his breath and whirled around, elbow in a course to plunge directly into the other's jaw. But within that movement, Yazoo's eyes locked onto the Assassin's gaze, his breath being taken only for the briefest of moments, the sharp blue of the other's irises running cold and deep within his mind… piercing and analyzing his very existence within that single moment… and it made him _shudder_.

But what he also soon realized was how beautifully Marluxia dodged his attack, the man's body sweeping downwards, before snaking back up, hand moving in to grasp his wrist and pull the Brother forward as he stood back to full height, the motion seemingly effortless on Marluxia's part, and Yazoo couldn't help but stumble into the assault, hypnotized by the movement, before we was shocked still, lips meeting.

Jade eyes widened considerably at the increased pressure, Marluxia's other hand - not still gripping to Yazoo's wrist – moving up to support the Brother's head as the kiss became increasingly sexual, a tongue daring to try and pry open Yazoo's lips… which only caused him to snap back to reality as quickly as he was snapped out of it.

And suddenly, Marluxia found himself on the floor, hand clutching his cheek, looking up with a gaze as sharp and enraged as lightning to watch the Brother's once-bound foot touch back to the ground, slit pupils looking down upon him as though he were a mere insect just _waiting_ to be smashed. Of course, the Assassin still couldn't help but smirk when he saw that he had the other panting. "I said for you to **not.** touch me." Yazoo growled, the words soft but jagged, being spoken only moments before he turned away yet again to head down the hallway.

But upon one of his steps away, his eyes widened, a collective growth of vines bursting forth from the ground all around him, their backs arching like snakes before they struck forward, constricting upon Yazoo's body, paralyzing him and tying his arms to his sides. Then the other's voice flowed up from behind him in the soft laugh of amusement, the Assassin standing from the floor and walking closer. "Did you _really_ think that I'd let you go that easily…?" He asked, the tone of his voice making it obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely, Yazoo struggling against the bonds, throwing an infuriated gaze of jade towards the other's eyes as he circled the Brother, Marluxia only smirking in response.

"Let me free." Yazoo commanded, snarling… threatening.

But his demands weren't met as Marluxia only laughed under his breath, "And why would I do that…?" He asked as he moved in closer once more, lips nearing the other's earlobe, hissing, "Especially when I've caught such a _tantalizing_ dish…"

Yazoo gritted his teeth, closing his eyes against the feeling of the man's tongue running up the shell of his ear, a soft puff of breath cooling the heated skin as the other spoke the next word. "Now, little rose…" Marluxia whispered, fingers drifting up the other's chin, tilting up Yazoo's head before the Brother jerked it away to the side, giving him a look that could _kill_. "Care to point me in the direction of the closest vacant room…?" He asked, smirking, fingers twining around the zipper at the top of Yazoo's cloak, undoing it slowly to reveal the skin of the Brother's neck and collarbone… eyes taking in every inch… already _hungry_ for more.

"You're disgusting." Yazoo hissed between his teeth, gaze practically _burning_ with revulsion for the other, squirming against the bonds constricting his arms.

But Marluxia went unthreatened by the other's serpentine gaze, his mind already set. "Then that should merely act as inspiration to find one…" He said simply, before slowly running a slick line up across the Brother's jugular with his tongue, Yazoo's head tipping back, trying to get away… the Assassin laying a kiss below his teased lobe. "Unless of course," He whispered, features melting back into a smirk, "you'd _wish_ people to see something so _disgusting_ **fucking** you out in the hallway?"

Yazoo's eyes widened, the gasp that escaped his lips shuddering, along with his spine. "You…. You wouldn't dare it." He half threatened, half asked… almost afraid…

"MmmNo…Because _I'm _not doing the daring…" Marluxia hummed softly, allowing his vines to move ever-so-slightly away from the Brother's clothes, unzipping him further… the smooth plains of his chest now being unveiled to the cold air around them, rising and falling with his breaths… Marluxia loving _every_ intake of air. "You are."

Yazoo gasped again, only slightly louder than before, his reaction being drawn from him as the stranger pushed him up against the wall behind them, before Yazoo found himself biting his lip to keep another sound at bay, Marluxia's heated mouth encasing one of his nipples._"This man is insane…!" _He thought as he felt Marluxia's tongue run roughly across the nub's hardening surface, Yazoo's body acting against his mind as his skin flared underneath the touch before he swore beneath his breath, Marluxia's teeth nipping at his flesh, swallowing hard in order to keep control on his own body. Was this moron really going to do this out in the middle of the hallway…? Where ANYONE could see?

"You're trembling…" The man remarked, whispering against the Brother's skin, the tips of his lips barely touching Yazoo's nipple one last time before pulling completely away, Yazoo's eyes watching as he stood back to full height before him, glaring venomously even as he panted. "From your body's reaction, one would think you're actually _enjoying_ this…" He said as he smirked devilishly, deep blue eyes gleaming with desires Yazoo did **not** want to help him accomplish.

"I'm not. _Trust_ me." The Brother grated back.

"Well then, am I to assume you won't help me in finding a place to properly play with you…?" Marluxia asked with a grin, cupping the other's face, Yazoo desperately trying to move his head away, eyes sending warnings of pain that would ensue if the man was brave enough to untie him.

"Why would I ever take orders from scum like you…!" The Brother snapped, his shoulders twisting as he tried to free himself of the vines, legs and arms still ensnared, plants tightening back around him.

But the Assassin only smirked, his eyes telling Yazoo of his stubbornness immediately. "Fine then… I'll just have to try _every_ room in this hall until I find an empty one." He spoke, before releasing the Brother's head from his grasp, the final words sending chills through Yazoo's mind, eyes widening in shock as they sunk in… Until he felt the plants shift around his form, attention diverted to the movement of his arms as the vines pulled them backward, morphing to suit a new form of bondage.

Yazoo looked back to the other as he squirmed, bonds moving to encase his wrists behind his back, another vine steadily crawling up along his spine, growing towards his neck. "What're you-!" But his words were cut off as his lips were covered by another's, his eyes clenching shut against the feeling of a tongue pushing back, _deep_ into his mouth. Yazoo tried to pull away, but a hand quickly grasped his neck, pushing his head back against the stone, pinning him between Marluxia's mouth and the wall, the tip of the slick muscle teasing the roof of the Brother's mouth, drawing patterns to send sparks through his mind.

But before he could even _think_ of attacking, Marluxia pulled back again, Yazoo's eyes opening just in time to see the smirk the other adorned, before his eyes widened at the feeling of a plant crawling up the sides of his jaw from the back of his neck, the two sides tangling together over his mouth, cutting off his voice completely.

But he didn't have much time to think over what was happening, his entire body going still as something started to grow between his lips, it's thick skin pushing up against his teeth, widening his jaws, Yazoo's eyes closing against the feeling. But all he could do was thrash against his restraints as panic started to disintegrate his resolve, until he was suddenly held still by Marluxia's hand, grasping his chin tightly, Yazoo glaring wickedly up into the other's eyes.

"Sssh, my little rose…" He spoke softly, brushing back the other's hair, letting it rest behind Yazoo's ear. "You must be careful with the fruit in your mouth… You wouldn't want to bite it, not knowing what it is."

At that, Yazoo's mind froze, body going still once more as he swallowed… his jaw suddenly very tense around the bulbous plant acting as a ball-gag to his mouth, his skin's temperature dropping as he realized… this person was nothing like other's he had met before. He had no restraint in getting what he wanted…

"But don't be afraid…" Marluxia continued, Yazoo's eyes moving to watch the smirk crawl back to the other's lips, words slithering through the air. "This is just when the _real_ fun begins."

Yazoo didn't have much time to react before he was turned and pushed backwards once again, his reflexes barely allowing him to stay balanced as he stumbled, back hitting hard against the opposing surface. But his mind could only go numb with fear as the familiar clang of the metallic door entered his ears, back pressed tightly against it, Yazoo now sandwiched between that and the Assassin.

"Perhaps _this_ door will be open…?" Marluxia smirked as he whispered into the other's ear, Yazoo swallowing hard at the following sound of the Assassin trying the knob… only to hear it repeatedly click, not giving way to his actions.

If the gag in his mouth weren't there, Yazoo would've let out a sigh of relief to the sound of the door being locked behind him, but just as swiftly as before, Marluxia grabbed his arm and turned him, Yazoo stumbling harshly this time and falling to one knee before the other, his head hanging low, hair falling in cascades around his face. But Marluxia only chuckled at the sight, Yazoo's head turning to flip back his hair and shoot a glare up towards the other. Of course, the Assassin just smirked as reply to the glare, obviously finding great pleasure in it all. "Come now…" Marluxia spoke, his tone suggesting this was all just a good laugh to him. "You can't be _that_ clumsy."

Yazoo's glare only strengthened. "Oh ho~ Were you trying to scare me just now…?" Marluxia asked with a laugh in his throat. Then the fingers of his vines started to crawl back up over Yazoo's body from the floor, helping him into a standing position, the Brother struggling against their restrictive binds. But Yazoo's motions stopped short at the sound of a knob being successfully turned… eyes widening at the sound of the second door tried swinging open, his heart almost stopping within his chest… hoping _desperately_ no one lay inside.

"Hmph…" Marluxia smirked, the sound of amusement slipping out under his breath. "It seems you're lucky." He remarked, turning back to look over his prey, the other's entire body seeping of relief… the action only making a brow rise upon the Assassin's face.

"Of course…" He spoke as he walked nearer to the other, hand gripping the other's jaw to pull it upwards, cold blue eyes looking straight down into Yazoo's, jade gaze switching from looking between one eye to the other, trying to figure out a weakness. "This just means I'll be able to devour you without being interrupted."

Swiftly, the hand around the Brother's jaw slipped downwards to his chest, Marluxia pushing the other backwards forcefully into the opened door, the Assassin following in quick pursuit, disappearing completely to the world outside as his faithful foliage closed and sealed the door behind him, growing all across its surface to shut it permanently behind the two.

But in the meantime, Yazoo had stumbled backwards once more as result of the push, realizing the room was much smaller than he thought when his back slammed against the wall opposite the door, head smashing against its stone surface, before his eyes widened… a cold shock of fear running through his mind at the feeling of a thick, hot liquid running down his tongue.

He had bitten it… he had bitten the fruit within his mouth… and he could feel it reacting upon his tongue, it's sweet taste as it rolled down the back of his throat… the hot sensation it gave him as a single droplet flowed down into his body making him shiver. And Marluxia saw it all, his lips curling into a smirk once more as he stalked slowly closer, enjoying the reaction of the other to his own personal creation.

He could tell Yazoo was trying not to swallow. He was trying so hard, but… it was pooling at the back of his throat, leaking from the smooth orb held between his lips, the tropical scent of it swelling into his nose and intoxicating his mind… and he had to… he _had_ to swallow it.

But, as soon as he did, his whole body shuddered uncontrollably, eyes clenching shut and teeth digging in further reflexively, the sweet liquid gushing free from the hot skin inside his mouth, making him moan as its flavor touched his tongue. He couldn't help but lap at its wound, the scent and taste overtaking him completely, hardly caring when the Assassin's fingers cupped his jaw, tipping the other's head back, causing more to run in rivulets down Yazoo's throat, thick and hot, throat greedily swallowing down its remaining nectar, a soft moan escaping his hold as it filled him and the reaction started, his legs feeling weak, heart pounding in his ears… cheeks getting hotter… mind swirling with a sudden craving for something more… something else.

And it all happened in mere moments.

But his attention was soon pulled away from the fruit still dripping into his mouth at the sound of amusement, Marluxia's eyes moving to take in every inch of the mess Yazoo had become, jade gaze now half-lidded and breath shaking behind the gag in his mouth, their eyes meeting. "I guess I should've been more careful with you… shouldn't I?" Marluxia smirked as he spoke, fingertips drifting back up the other's throat, Yazoo's body responding willingly as his head tipped upwards further, eyes falling back shut at the ghosting heat. Then, with a single touch, the gag around his mouth wilted and fell from his lips, falling to rest upon his shoulders until it fell to the ground, crumbling into brown dust upon the floor, Yazoo's mouth staying open, breaths haggard and shaken as he panted, head leaning back against the wall.

"Feeling good…?" Marluxia asked before his tongue followed a line of sticky, clear fluid from the other's chin, tracing it back to the corner of his mouth, a hand moving to unzip the Brother's cloak the rest of the way, Yazoo swallowing at the feeling, his eyes opening half-way to look into the other's deep-blue gaze.

"What… have you done… to me…?" He asked, panting. His whole body was shaking… _burning_… the better half of his mind hating himself for feeling so utterly unrestrained. But all he could truly seem to think of was relieving this feeling of heat trapped deep within him… and relieving it with the man in front of him.

But Marluxia could only smirk as he looked down into the other's eyes, their irises fogged with the liquid lust he had gulped down so eagerly only moments ago. "Oh, nothing really." He said, shrugging slightly… before Yazoo gasped, back arching, Marluxia's fingertips barely brushing across his navel and up his torso, the heat pulsating below his skin. "I just decided to… _experiment_ with you a little." He said smoothly, stepping even closer to the other, eyes gazing across the Brother's face, contorted in pleasure as he took in a shaken breath, head tipping back…

He could feel it… the heat radiating off the Assassin's form… could smell the sweet scent of petals and the musky undertone of sex, the combination driving his senses absolutely mad with wanton cravings for the other… cravings he so desperately tried to suppress as he spoke, barely holding his mind. "ex… Experimen…ted?" He panted out, whole body shaking, Marluxia's tongue reaching out to run over the center of his lower lip, before nipping at the soft flesh, drawing it between his teeth and tugging it until it slipped free.

"Mmyes…" He hummed, his fingers moving once again to push Yazoo's cloak down the Brother's arms until it wrested upon his restraints, mouth moving to feast upon his shoulder's tender skin, Yazoo's neck craning back, practically _begging_ for more… the unzipping of his pants going unnoticed. "What better chance than this…" He started, smirking against the Brother's skin before moving back up to whisper into Yazoo's ear. "…to try out my newest hybrid?"

Suddenly, Yazoo gasped, back arching drastically as the other's hand slid down below the rim of his unzipped pants, fingers delving beneath his underwear, merely _grazing_ the base of his length but already causing the Brother's hips to jerk forward, grinding against the other's torturous touch. "Nn-! No…!" Yazoo pleaded, his body temperature rising, cheeks getting hotter, mind going hazy. But he could only choke back another moan as the Assassin ignored him, instead pushing in further, taking hold of his member, Yazoo's whole body tensing. "No! D-Don't…!"

"Do you really want me to stop…?" Marluxia whispered, his voice making the other shiver, his tone absolutely _coated_ with lusciously impure intentions, hand moving to stroke the other slowly… "Because to me-"

"Mm-AH!" Yazoo cried out, member growing stiff below the fabric of his pants, hips jerking forward again, body shuddering.

"—It seems as though you're really quite enjoying yourself." He completed, smirking viciously as his thumb-nail ran across the length of Yazoo's slit, making the Brother moan out into the room.

But his voice was cut short as a pair of hungry lips encased his own, tongue swiftly pushing inside to massage against the Brother's, Yazoo moaning into the Assassin's mouth, shuddering. But this time his tongue responded in full, eyes clenched tight as the other - previously unoccupied – hand, twisted his nipple, body twitching violently in response, the heat in his stomach growing to a new intensity as a shock of pleasure ran through his body.

But Marluxia's lips soon broke away again to devour the flesh just below the other's jaw, hand beginning a pace upon Yazoo's shaft, causing the other to moan aloud, hips starting a rhythm he knew he would've _loathed_ himself for, had it been any other situation… Had he not have felt this amazingly good, pinned between this stranger's heat and the cool of the wall, vines surrounding his wrists, binding his hands behind his back, neck arching and voice calling out of his pleasure as nails drew four lines up across the skin of his shaft, mind losing itself before he even knew he had lost it… If not for all of these things, he would've hated himself.

Yazoo moaned again as Marluxia's hand moved back down to the base of his shaft, a single nail tracing the vein across the underside of his cock, the Assassin smirking into their kiss at the sound, before pulling back. "You know…" He began, Yazoo panting, the ministrations upon his trembling flesh slowing, the hand not busy pumping the other's shaft moving… silently… and unnoticed, behind the other. "I was just planning on teasing you a little, then setting you free, but-" He started, Yazoo gasping as the man's thigh ran harsh against his throbbing member, Marluxia moving in closer, eyes transfixed by the other's features. "—I suddenly have the urge to finish you."

With that, Yazoo's eyes opened wide, voice catching in his throat as the sensation of skin sliding down the back of his pants hit his nerves… un-lubricated fingers running hot across his entrance. "Wh… What're you doing?" Yazoo asked breathlessly, mind temporarily clear.

But the delicious sound of the other's amusement was his only response, before the fingers suddenly pushed inside him, the Brother's back arching drastically, eyes snapping wide at the painful jolt to his nerves, the Assassin only grinning. Then a harsh gasp was drawn into Yazoo's opened mouth, eyes clenching shut as the digits began to move back out, before swiftly driving back forward into him, the Brother's entire body shuddering at the heat of pain it sent flying through his legs and hips.

"N-No!" He cried out, feeling the other's fingers tense in preparation to move again. "Don't move the-AAH!" But Marluxia went against his demands once again, thrusting his fingers in and out of the other, this time scissoring as they pulled back out, Yazoo's body trembling.

"Relax, little rose…" Marluxia hissed, smirking viciously. "Relax, and it won't hurt as much." Yazoo panting in pain, the sting reverberating through his limbs. But the advice barely had time to be taken as the Assassin's fingers rammed into him again, Yazoo crying out once more, before another swift movement was committed, his muscles staying tense around the other's fingers, back arching as he threw his head back.

"Stop this…!" Yazoo asked, mouth open as he panted freely, "Please!"

"Why should I…?" Marluxia's voice slithered into the other's ear, fingers sliding slowly back out, causing the Brother to shiver.

"Be… Because it hurts… _Please_…" Yazoo pleaded, legs shaking beneath him. How could one man make him beg so easily…?

"It doesn't hurt…" Marluxia said simply, fingers moving back in, wriggling inside the other, Yazoo's entire body trembling at the sensation it gave him. "That heat you feel… it isn't pain."

"HA-AH!" The other gasped, his voice breaking at the feeling of Marluxia's fingers driving a little deeper, twisting slightly, the Assassin smirking.

"It's pleasure."

At that, Yazoo's back snapped up into an arch, lungs dragging in a shuddering breath, at the feeling of the other's fingertips hitting something lying deep within him, sending an absolute explosion of warmth all the way through his body, from his fingertips to his toes… But then the touch happened again, his back bending further, head digging into the wall behind him as he moaned aloud, his prostate being stroked again, and again, Marluxia smirking as he watched the other writhe beneath him.

"You see…?" He hissed, tongue moving to run a line up the other's jugular, the feel of his pulse quickening below his skin only spreading the smirk further. "_Absolute bliss_."

Yazoo moaned out again as the fingers dug ruthlessly into his prostate, nails drawing harsh lines across its surface, his hips thrusting down upon them, only to make himself shudder as the gland was once again hit. But then another contact of flesh caused the Brother to gasp, Marluxia's other hand having moved back to play with Yazoo's member, thumbnail digging into his slit, the heat in his stomach building up again, cock twitching in the other's hand…

But Yazoo didn't have much time to adjust to the new sensations he was experiencing, Marluxia's lips once again moving in close to his ear being his only warning as he spoke his final words… "And this… Is when I **break** you."

Yazoo had no time to react as his eyes suddenly widened, the fingers driving violently forward and twisting into his prostate, the other hand upon his flesh pumping down his shaft, Yazoo's whole body shuddering into an arch, hands clenching into fists behind his back, the Assassin's fingers pulling back out just as fast, spreading and stretching him, hand moving back up, thumb running rough circles over the head. Yazoo could feel his cock trembling with pleasure, head spinning, breath coming into his lungs faster and faster as he panted, world melting away into white behind his eyelids as he moaned, Marluxia's fingers driving back forward, twisting, pinching, _torturing_ his most sensitive flesh, pulling back out to stretch and split, the fingers upon his cock running up and down faster and faster, thumb pausing in random to dig into his slit, swirling it.

Yazoo's mouth opened wide as he gasped, moaning, heat exploding within him, tremors of bliss running rampant through his veins, head spinning as the heat took over, delving deep into the very roots of his nerves, Marluxia's heated breath ghosting his neck, lips upon his shoulders, tongue running over his ear, mouth over his own, tongues entwining, moving together, against one another, running slick and hot. Yazoo's hips thrusting, grinding, searching for that pressure, the _pleasure_, the heat and more… more…! Anything! He wanted it! He craved it…!

The fingers inside of him, the hand stroking him, faster, harder, striking deep, running smoother, twisting, pinching, driving him mad from the heat, voice cracking, moaning, Marluxia's vines encasing him, running up his sides, shuddering, his thighs, panting, teasing his nipples, moaning, touching everything, everywhere, the heat, overwhelming, building, his back arching and head falling back as his breathing became even more erratic, until-

His body locked, hands gripping so tightly into fists that his palms were sore, teeth biting painfully deep into his lip, whole body shuddering and twitching as he came… All the tension and heat leaving his body within an instant… Marluxia smirking against the flesh of his neck, the feeling of the other's cum rolling slowly down his fingertips giving his skin subtle shivers…

And for a few moments, Yazoo could only pant, breathless… body limp and shivering against the wall, his eyes closed and feeling suddenly very heavy… barely noticing the fact that the vines around his wrists were disappearing…

But as his breaths slowed, eyes daring to open even just half-way, he felt another shiver run through his spine at the sight of Marluxia's devilish tongue lapping free the nectar of his rose from his fingertips… Curling seductively around each thin digit, running up along their sides, his eyes closed… every lick making Yazoo's throat feel more and more dry. But his mind was struck numb when cool blue eyes opened, half-lidded, to look hungrily into the other's gaze, committing one last _lingering_ stroke of his tongue, before licking his lips and swallowing down the remaining cum… Yazoo shivering before he gulped down the new heat in his flesh, his throat feeling absolutely _parched_ by the end of the Assassin's actions.

But the response just caused the other to smirk. "Did you enjoy that… little rose?" Marluxia asked, Yazoo only able to watch the man's lips as they neared his own once more… the freeing of his hands going unnoticed…

But… he was suddenly feeling very… dizzy…

Marluxia's brows drew together in confusion as he watched the other's eyes close and hand lift to hold his forehead, back slumping against the wall, everything spinning. "What is…. this…?" The Brother barely breathed, words slurring slightly, shoulders feeling heavy, head lolling back to rest against the cold stone… the other looking into his eyes more closely, a little worried.

"Yazoo…?" Marluxia's voice rang in the other's ears, hands barely being register as resting upon his shoulders. "Yazoo?"

But the Brother couldn't reply… his fatigue and the after effects of Marluxia's "experiment" finally catching up to him… whole body feeling like lead… before he suddenly fell forward into unconsciousness, landing… in the other's arms…

* * *

**Yep, that's it. ^_^**

**That's how they first met, lol**

**Very forward, Marluxia is. XD**

**But, unlike before, there won't be any more comments from me, for I am exhausted and now NEED to sleep… yet again this chapter has kept me up until 3AM.**

**Ugh. Stupid long sexual chapter that needed tons of editing… DX**

**But, hopefully you liked it. ^_^**

**Reviews would be aaawesooome~**

**~JT**


	3. Slipping Free

**This chapter takes place after Chapter Four of Tied to the Darkness. Hope you like it. ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Slipping Free**

Yazoo sighed, his back leaning against the wall beside the metal door, cries of pleasure seeping through the room's stone walls, the blonde within being 'tortured' yet again by Sephiroth. But, as the Brother listened, the less and less he understood how exactly this was helping them and their cause… His brother had once told him that he wanted to be 'freed forever from the clutches of those wanting to kill him'… That he had a dream to escape and live a normal life once again. But how was pleasuring one's self through the torture of your sworn nemesis help in accomplishing any of that…?

Yazoo just didn't understand… Was sex really that great of a push towards submission?

But, at that thought, his memories of two days ago flashed through his mind, filling his ears with recollections of his own tremorred screams of bliss, thoughts fogged by the mysterious fruit of the pink-haired Assassin, and Yazoo shivered slightly, closing his eyes to ward away the sensations that still crawled below his skin.

When he had awoken in the bed that had taken up a third of the small room they had… _interacted_ in, he was sore and thirsty… and very, **very** disgusted with himself. He hadn't believed that he had given in so easily to The Graceful Assassin's torturous touch and lingering caresses, even though he had been bound and had his back beaten from being pushed wall to wall, it still didn't explain his lack of fighting spirit. Why had he given in so… so _easily_? It irritated him to even think of it, really, and his hands clenched tight around the clipboard he held in crossed arms, shoulders and back tensing upon his remembrance.

But his hateful thoughts towards the man from two days ago, that he had somehow miraculously avoided all of yesterday, were cut short when he heard the click of the door behind him, closing with a slight clang of metal. "He's responding well…" Sephiroth stated coolly, as he turned to face the empty hall before them, not looking at the Brother as Yazoo lifted his back from the wall. "How are things outside? Have they realized his capture yet…?"

Sephiroth started walking as he spoke, Yazoo immediately falling into step beside his Brother, feeling a little uneasy. Ever since he hadn't arrived on time to accompany Sephiroth two days ago, due to Marluxia's sudden ambush, the man appeared to be more… _aggravated_ around him, like he was upset with the Brother. But Yazoo quickly pushed back his thoughts, eyes falling to the clipboard as he pulled back the top piece of paper. "Yes. It seems the girl saw him leave the bar the night we took him, then became worried and went looking for him…" Yazoo said, before letting the paper fall back into place. "She found the bike and took it back with her. They're on the look for Brother now."

At that, Sephiroth smirked. "Perfect…" He hissed, Yazoo failing – yet again – to see how this was assisting their plans. "Then we will need to keep the torment upon him going as long as we can." The man remarked, before stopping to turn on his heel abruptly, facing The Brother. "Tomorrow, I will be busy finding a certain couple of Organization Members. I wish for you and your brother, Kadaj, to fill in for me in my absence." Yazoo's eyes only widened at the words, and his body went cold.

"What?"

The sharp tone around the corner of the hall made Marluxia stop dead in his steps, eyes lifting to peer at the bend he was nearing, brows drawing together slightly in curiosity and confusion as his ears perked up to listen in on the two unidentified men's conversation.

"Excuse me…?" Sephiroth inquired, a brow raising up as he looked down upon the Brother, Yazoo immediately regretting his natural outburst.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just-" He began, but Sephiroth cut him off.

"Do you have a problem with what orders I am giving you?" He asked, voice cold and disconcerting.

Yazoo's mind was racing as he thought of a way to get out of this predicament. "I… I'm just curious as to why you need _us_, Brother." He said quickly, rolling with it. "Wouldn't you much rather torture the blonde yourself?" Yazoo asked, barely covering up for himself.

But the cover didn't seem to lighten the other's mood as his eyes narrowed, pupils slit dangerously. "You _dare_ disobey a direct order from me?"

Yazoo's body froze, eyes dropping to the floor immediately, suddenly unexplainably afraid to look up. "N-No… I-"

"I seem to recall you going against your orders recently as well, not only from _me_, but from Number Four." Sephiroth hissed threateningly, tone suggesting that if he were interrupted again, the Brother would be lashed immediately. "So yes, you and your Brother _shall_ be stepping in in my stead tomorrow to continue our torture upon the captive. And you _will_ prepare him for my use the following day… Unless, of course, you wish to **revoke** my charity of not punishing you for your disobedience the day before, and go against my orders now as well."

Yazoo swallowed, assuming the pause in the other's words meant he was now allowed to speak. "Y… Yes Brother. I will inform Kadaj."

"Good." Sephiroth said bluntly. "Don't disappoint me, Yazoo."

The Brother only dared to look up again as he jumped, clipboard being ripped from his fingers. But once he saw the man's back disappear around the bend of the hall, a sigh of relief left his lips, now only realizing how tightly he had been holding onto his breath, body relaxing… It really was a charity that Sephiroth had granted him by not punishing him… Though that form of charity may not have been given as easily if the man knew what had really kept him, Yazoo not having told a soul of his interactions with The Graceful Assassin… But his relaxed state was soon brought to a halt at the sound of a familiar voice echoing around the corner of the hallway that Sephiroth had not turned down.

"That was quite the argument."

Jade eyes narrowed and his back straightened as he watched The Assassin emerge from around the corner, smirking in that way the made the hair on Yazoo's neck prickle. "What are you doing here?" He asked, low and jagged, eyes not leaving Marluxia's, his whole being suddenly on guard around the other.

"Well, ever since I was pulled back to life by _you_…" Marluxia began, drawing a little closer to the Brother, Yazoo keeping the distance by backing up. "I seem to be working here."

"Why were you listening to us?" Yazoo shot off the next question, revulsion for the other showing in how he spoke… fast, like gunshots.

Marluxia only chuckled. "That's not how this game works, little rose… You ask a question, then I get to ask you one next."

"This isn't a _game_, Number Eleven. It's an order given to you by your superior to answer."

"Ooh~?" Marluxia taunted, feigning innocence as his brows rose, mischievous blue eyes gleaming with other thoughts entirely unprofessional. "And here I thought we were continuing our play from last time." He finished, grin re-growing upon his lips.

Yazoo jumped slightly at the feeling of a smooth vine stroking up his throat and across his chin, stepping back quickly, and growling under his breath. "Don't. you. _dare._" He warned.

Marluxia just laughed again. "Well then, humor me…" He said simply, moving suddenly closer, almost like he was gliding forward, Yazoo stepping back a few paces, just as quickly as before. "Why are you so against the idea of toying with a captive…?"

Yazoo looked a little taken-a-back by the question, eyes moving down then up over the other, brows drawn together in slight confusion. "Why would you want to know?" He asked, questioning the other's intentions, back of his mind humming with what the man ahead of him could possibly be planning.

"Ah ah aah~" Marluxia purred, moving in closer again, Yazoo stepping back, eyes only widening in surprise as his spine straightened against the wall behind him, realizing too late that the other's motions were crafted to lead him into a corner. "_I_ ask, _you_ answer."

Yazoo found himself pressing back farther into the corner as Marluxia suddenly slid in closer, hand's being placed by either side of the Brother's head, pinning him immediately. He gulped, eyes lowering to rest on Marluxia's lips as they grew closer to his own. "I…" He started, wondering why he was actually playing along with the Assassin's 'games'. "I loathe that kind of thing… Taking advantage of another in such a way." Yazoo whispered, lips feeling suddenly dry, tongue subconsciously moving to coat them in saliva, Marluxia smirking as he watched… body heat pressing close to Yazoo's leather-clad skin… not even touching each-other, but already causing Yazoo to shiver slightly. Then jade eyes lifted back to look directly into the gleaming blues before him. "It _disgusts_ me."

"Is that why you're so tense around me right now…?" Marluxia questioned. "Because I disgust you?" His eyes were raking across Yazoo's features and chest as it rose and fell with his already shallow breaths.

But a soft sound of amusement from the Brother only caused him to pin his full attention back on Yazoo. "I thought it was my turn to ask a question…?" He asked, the Assassin blinking, before the smirk crawled back up his face.

"Alright then…" He said, leaning in close to the other's neck, Yazoo's head tipping back, eyes half-lidded as the other's hot breath ghosted across his trembling flesh, just above the collar of his cloak… never touching, yet pinning him with more strength than any physical contact could muster… "Ask away."

Yazoo swallowed, the heat radiating off the other's lips almost unbearable as it got increasingly closer to his skin, making him swallow again, throat suddenly feeling dry and lips parched once more, stomach feeling tight with a dull heat that started to pulse deep within him… "Why… are you doing this…?" He asked softly, his teeth biting into his lower lip and eyes closing as the craving for the other's touch began to fog his mind once again… this time even without the hybrid Marluxia had used before… his breaths growing even more shallow as fingertips drifted just above the skin below his ear… _never_ touching him.

"Because…" Marluxia whispered, Yazoo shuddering again as the words caused a hot trail of breath to run over the shell of his ear, making his skin twitch with the want for contact… "I'm entranced by you, little rose… You're nothing like the other's I've experienced…" He said softly, Yazoo finding his whole body starting to shudder, hands fisting by his sides at the ever growing heat beneath his skin, driving his senses _mad_… But Marluxia only smirked. "And that alone makes me want to absolutely _shatter_ you."

Yazoo couldn't explain it… his whole body was on edge… his breaths were turning into pants, skin trembling all over his body, flesh burning with the need for a single touch… no matter how light, it most-likely would've made him moan in ecstasy… And what made it all so much worse was how much he could bet on the Assassin knowing just how crazy this teasing was making him… just how hot he was getting underneath his leather cloak… how he was _twitching_…

But now, it was Marluxia's turn to ask a question. "So, little rose… If you hate the idea of me so much, then why are you submitting this easily…? Could it be you've fallen for me already?" Marluxia smirked, keen eyes watching as goose-bumps riddled the other's skin at his words, breath alone driving the Brother to melt in to a puddle.

"Nn… No." Yazoo answered, swallowing again… Why was his throat so dry?

"Then why…?" Marluxia asked, moving his mouth back to hover over the other's, breath tingling upon Yazoo's lips, the Brother having to resist the unexplainable urge to lap at those luscious lips only centimeters away. Where had his restraint gone?

"I'm submitting to you, Number Eleven…" Yazoo started, eyes opening half-way again to look directly into the other's eyes, head tipping down slightly, lips moving even closer but still going un-touched, which was a feat upon its own. "…so then I could get this."

Suddenly Marluxia's eyes widened at the press of cold metal underneath his chin, the barrel of Yazoo's gun digging into his throat threateningly. "Now…" Yazoo said, his voice suddenly much more steady and strong, Velvet Nightmare's tip pushing a little deeper into the Assassin's flesh. "Move away from me." Yazoo ordered coldly, Marluxia swallowing before moving backwards, the space between them increasing by at least a foot, the sudden cold around Yazoo making him shiver… but not enough for the panicked Assassin to feel through the barrel of his gun. "Good boooy~" Yazoo taunted, circling, turning slowly and stepping back, out of the corner he was previously trapped in. "Now turn around… and don't try to ensnare me again. I won't hesitate to pull this trigger." He said, pulling back the safety with a distinctive click.

Marluxia's eyes returned to gaze into the Brother's for a moment… before he smirked and turned like he was ordered to, knowing fully-well that the other wasn't lying, yet feeling strangely bemused by it all. "Is this how you treat all the people you've fallen for…?"

"Shut up." Yazoo snarled, before taking a step closer to the other. Then suddenly, Marluxia found himself being pushed forward roughly into that same corner, chest and the side of his face being smashed up against the wall, an arm across his back, the barrel of the gun pressed to the back of his neck. "Do not. move." Yazoo hissed into the other's ear, the smirk just growing on the man's features.

"What're you going to do…? Cuff me?"

Yazoo's eyes narrowed at the snide remark, and the butt of his gun cracked into the back of Marluxia's head, not hard enough to knock him unconscious, but hard enough to make the other wince from the sharp pain, his shoulders and neck scrunching up. "I told you to shut up…!" Yazoo repeated, pressing Velvet Nightmare back to his neck.

"Hmph." Was the only sound of hilarity Marluxia gave, before there were a few moments of Yazoo holding him down against the wall… and then suddenly the contact was gone, Marluxia blinking at the sound of running footsteps down the hall, head turning in time to see the shadow of the other disappearing around the corner… a smirk growing back up his lips as he watched. "So…" He said softly to himself, turning and crossing his arms over his chest, grin growing along-side his amusement. "The chase begins… hm?"

And - even though he didn't know why - Yazoo kept running for quite a ways, until he stopped to pant, hands resting upon his knees, gun re-holstered beside his thigh, and hair draping down from his shoulders… until he stood back to full height, looking back to see if the Assassin was following him.

Then turned back, hands running up his own arms as he shivered again, the heat still clinging to his body making him shudder in the cold air of the air-conditioned desert base, eyes closing against the feeling. But all he could think about as he tried to calm his flared body was…

"_What the hell… is wrong with me…?"

* * *

_

**So! That's the end of the chapter. ^_^**

**Yes, yes, I know. It didn't have any sex in it… but that scene in the corner was still pretty hot, you have to admit.**

**Especially to those of you readers out there who have experienced having someone your physically attracted to being so close, but not touching you… **_**Especially**_** if you've had that done to you on purpose… it can drive someone crazy.**

**And, JUST so I don't have to write it in later, I'm going to tell you what plants created Marluxia's "Hybrid".**

**The first is the Velvet Bean, which is used to increase sexual desire. But, it can also decrease embarrassment, depression, and stress, increasing confidence in a person, which explains Yazoo's suddenly compliance towards the other.**

**The second is ****Borojó, which also has aphrodisiac affects, but none are specific… I basically threw it in to create the general round shape of the fruit, finding a mid-ground between the Velvet Bean's size and this fruit's size.**

**The third is the Damiana plant, which is often used to make a tea that causes an increase in sexual desire and enhance the sensations of love-making. It is also said to have some of the same effects of Marijuana, which is why Yazoo really lost his head and couldn't focus.**

**And the last plant was the common Strawberry, for taste.**

**Well, that's it. ^_^**

**My crazy concoction of a fruit to suit Marluxia's "experimental" needs.**

**Hope you enjoyed the info and my chapter (even though it was short and sex-less. .;;).**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**Thank you,**

**~JT**

**(And I promise a much better chapter for "Chapter Four: Aching")**


	4. Aching

**Hey guys! Me again. I just wanted to say thank you to all of those that have read through my other three stories and are now following this one as well… It really means a lot to me. And really, this story is for you guys out there, whether to clear up some plot points, answer questions, or just supply hot yaoi (lol), this story is all for you. ^_^**

**Hope you have been enjoying reading it! XD**

**This chapter takes place directly after Chapter Five of Tied to the Darkness.**

**(I've totally been itching to write this one, and you'll see why soon enough. XD)

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Aching**

"_And another thing, Brother…" Kadaj said teasingly, smirking as he watched their captive's head lift to lock their eyes, the metallic door closing slowly between them. "Sephiroth has the remote…"_

_The briefest moment of the blonde's shock was suspended in the air, cerulean eyes widening in disbelief at the words, before the door fully closed behind them, leaving him to bathe in the darkness once more._

_Then Yazoo jumped slightly at the cackling giggle from his Brother as he whirled around, having zipped his pants back up from their endeavors. "Ah ha HA! What greater pleasure is left in the world after seeing that __**traitor**__ upon his knees, quivering at our every movement! Really, what greater pleasure…!" Kadaj yipped with glee, his whole body practically glowing from his excitement towards having absolutely __**degraded**__ their captor, green eyes ablaze with victory. "Wouldn't you agree Yazoo?" He asked as he whirled around to face his partner in crime._

_But the Brother gave him no further elation as Yazoo simply shrugged his shoulders, eyes looking away from the other, body straight and still. "Orders are orders… I see no pleasure in doing such a disrespecting act as that. Even to one like him."_

But that's what Yazoo had been saying two minutes ago… hiding beneath his mask of indifference and control… Hiding and praying for the other to leave as he spoke those words… those lies.

Because now… _Now_ was a lot different than before… Before Kadaj had left to go tell Sephiroth of their finishing with the blonde.

Because _now_… was when he was losing control.

Yazoo was panting, back leaning against the wall just outside the door he had recently exited, his Brother's footsteps having been long lost to his ears after rounding the corner… "God, why am I… like this…?" He panted out, his legs trembling slightly and heartbeats going at a faster pace than usual, cock twitching beneath his cloak, secretly restrained and miraculously going unnoticed by the dense Kadaj. His head leaned back as he started to think of things un-related to what had just happened in the room lying before him… He started to think of math equations, numbers, sixty nine, sex, toys, what had just happened…

"Damn it!" He hissed sharply at himself. Could nothing help his mind keep away from the captive's cries? His heated body? The way his hips rocked back and forth on the toy Yazoo had administered? Running hard and deep within the other's entrance, hot and thick… in and out… in and out… Yazoo swallowed. He couldn't stop it. His mind… it was _racing_ with images of their prior orders to 'prepare' the blonde for Sephiroth's use… never had Yazoo expected he would be- No, he couldn't be—

"It's only… the Sephiroth part of me. It's only that part that's… reacting." He told himself, breathless, only to shudder again at the memory of the blonde's moans as Kadaj thrust deep into his throat, the dripping of his pre-cum upon the floor… the way their captive shuddered and burned. "Nnnoh god…" Yazoo half-moaned, swallowing again. He couldn't control it. He just couldn't.

But then his heated body suddenly went cold, the chill running straight through his spine at the sound of footsteps, eyes widening. "No…" He breathed, hoping beyond all hopes it wasn't Kadaj or Sephiroth returning to inspect their work upon the blonde. "No, please." Yazoo pleaded with himself, managing to pull himself together out of sheer desperation, holding back his breaths, his heartbeat ringing louder in his ears as the footsteps grew ever closer, his shudders being repressed and mental control being tested to its absolute limit as he stood away from the wall, just in time… Jade eyes meeting a gaze of deep blue as the Assassin turned the corner.

Distress and slight panic were the only words that could've possibly described the look in Yazoo's eyes at the appearance of the other man, his mind now not only reeling with the images of their _captive's _lust being unleashed… but his own strange sexual experiences with the Assassin now standing before him, skin letting loose a small shiver just beneath the fabric of his cloak, before his defenses were fully re-administered. "What're you doing here?" He asked quickly, not liking the way his voice shook ever so slightly with the fear and embarrassment he could so clearly feel.

But, to Yazoo's delight, Marluxia only smirked before answering, obviously used to such a question from the Brother, and possibly not noticing his hidden dilemma. "I just came to see if you had fun during your torture of our captive…" He said as he moved closer, before stopping dead in his steps… brows sliding together slightly.

Yazoo noticed immediately the confusion written on the other's face as blue eyes raked over his form, and he gulped… The last thing he needed was for the Assassin to realize he was turned on by something he had said was disgusting only the day before. The humiliation it would create within him for losing his control so easily could only be followed by further embarrassment. But… as Marluxia spoke his next words, Yazoo knew…

He was caught.

"Yazoo…? Is it just me, or… or are you… _hotter_ than usual?" He asked, taking a step forward, head tilting slightly in inquiry, the Brother taking swift and shaky steps back, eyes staying locked upon the man, the slight glint of fear in them obvious to the other.

"Don't." Yazoo warned, hating how weak his voice sounded, but upon another step back, he gasped softly and winced, the inside of his thigh rubbing against his half-erect cock. _"Shit…!"_

But the action only allowed Marluxia to move closer yet again, Yazoo surprised by the sudden decrease of distance between them when he re-opened his eyes, stepping back again, until his back smacked upon the door to the room the blonde resided within, clanging deafeningly in his ears. Out of panic, he turned to look at the door as if checking it was really there, until his head snapped back with the sound of Marluxia's hands lying down on either side of his shoulders, their eyes meeting instantly.

"You know…" The Assassin drawled, smirk growing across his lips as Yazoo's hold started to slip, panting slightly beneath the other. "It could just be my imagination, but… It appears to me that you're _aroused_…" He said, the luscious tone of Marluxia's voice causing a shiver to run strong down the center of Yazoo's back and through his shoulders, the Brother swallowing.

"Of… Of course I'm not…! Why would I be aroused from something like that?" Yazoo tried to protest, but there was next to no power in his words, the Assassin's lips already moving in close to his own, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Yazoo's mouth crack open, breaths shallow.

Marluxia could feel the other's body burning beneath his own, the Assassin moving in a little closer, his own lips parted… _daring_ the Brother to make the first move… to admit his hidden excitement to him as his mouth moved in closer to Yazoo's ear, watching as the other's skin prickled with goose bumps, body tensing. "…_Liar_…"

The hiss caused Yazoo's eyes to widen and his whole body to shudder at the singular word… it's back absolutely _dripping_ with the thick honey of lust. "I… I'm not…" He tried, voice barely audible over his pants, shaking, skin _burning_ with the want for touch and relief from the heat trapped within his stomach, left to smolder from when he had exited the captive's torture chamber, fingers gripping tight at the wall.

But he only jumped at the quickly spoken words of the other, "Fine then." Marluxia said simply, shrugging slightly and pulling back a few inches. "If you're not aroused like you say, then _this-_" He continued, Yazoo gasping loudly, back arching as the other's thigh ran between his legs, grinding against his now trembling cock, a hand quickly moving to grasp the Assassin's arm. "—shouldn't affect you at _all_." Marluxia finished, smirking wickedly, his trick working like a dream, Yazoo now openly panting, a blush crossing over his heated cheeks and hair hanging partially down around his face as his trembling hand gripped tight to the other's arm.

"You… You bastard…" Yazoo snarled, eyes lifting to glare into the other's deep blue orbs, only meeting a smirking face.

"And you're a hypocrite." Marluxia stated, before moving his leg a little farther, Yazoo moaning aloud, hand's grip tightening further as nails dug into leather, head falling back, and the man took no time in attacking his neck as it was revealed to him, Yazoo shuddering.

"Nnnwhy…" Yazoo moaned softly as Marluxia's leg moved away, a hand repositioning itself to cup the Brother's jaw, tilting his head back further. "Why are you doing this…?" He asked, panting, body shivering as the other's tongue ran up across his jugular.

"I'm helping you… get rid of a problem." The Assassin stated matter-of-factly between kisses upon Yazoo's throat, his other hand moving to the base of the Brother's spine, resting on his hip, before his mouth pulled away to smirk. "Or are you going to pin me against a wall again, like the time before?"

Yazoo could only swallow in reply, shuddering as the cold air touched his burning skin, Marluxia's hand that was once around his jaw now working to open the Brother's cloak, unzipping him slowly, eyes soaking in every inch of that precious, porcelain flesh. But he was stopped as Yazoo's other hand laid atop his own. "n-No… Wait." Marluxia looked up into jade eyes, which were turned away, the blush having darkened slightly on Yazoo's cheeks. "Third door from the left is an empty bedroom… we can use that, but… But not here."

At that, Marluxia's eyes widened slightly in shock, watching the other's expression for a moment to make sure that he was being serious and not setting up some form of trap… until the Brother's eyes flickered back to the blue gaze before him, staring into Marluxia's eyes as if to ask him to hurry it up already… and the Assassin was unexpectedly and absolutely _electrified_ by it.

Yazoo gasped as his back was suddenly thrust up against the wall behind them, a hungry mouth covering his own, tongue pushing past instantly to devour him from the inside out. But Yazoo could only moan at the electric contact of the other's slick muscle, soon finding himself fighting back just as roughly with his own tongue, cloak being hurriedly unzipped to allow Marluxia's hands the room to explore, Yazoo moaning when they stroked his nipples. Then the Assassin pulled away, trailing nips and kisses to the other's skin that sent tingles rushing through the Brother's mind, his hands grasping at Marluxia's shoulders and head falling back.

"Nnngod… Can't you restrain yourself until we reach the damn room…!" Yazoo hissed, before biting upon his lip, Marluxia's thumb committing a rather harsh circle to his nipple, ignoring his own shame as his body began to react to the other's touch. But the man only chuckled against the skin of the Brother's neck in reply, the hand at his waist peeling Yazoo away from the wall yet again, spinning him and crashing him up against the door that was their destination, Yazoo gasping loudly as a thigh ran against his growing erection, trapped beneath his pants.

"Open it." Marluxia ordered, mouth pressed to the brother's skin, completely undoing his cloak and beginning to slip it off his shoulders, Yazoo's fingers twining into pink hair as his head fell back, the Assassin's lips and tongue working at a patch of skin on his revealed shoulders that he didn't even _know_ could drive him that crazy, his whole body covered in electricity at the feeling. But, he did as he was commanded, hand scrambling about the surface of the door until the side of his palm whacked against the doorknob, moving to twist it and push it open, the two bodies stumbling into the room, before Yazoo's foot kicked the door closed behind them.

The Brother's cloak fell to the ground instantly, Yazoo shuddering as one of the Assassin's hands ghosted across the center of his torso, middle-finger dipping briefly into his navel, the grip upon Marluxia's locks growing a little tighter, cock twitching to life. "You're even hotter than before, little rose…" The man said as he moved back up to eye level with the brother, Yazoo only half-glaring in return.

"Shut up." He said coldly, before moving forward, their mouths smashing back together, heads switching angels as the kiss grew deeper, both fighting for dominance in their contact, Marluxia giving way for a moment to allow Yazoo the victory, the hand in his hair sliding to cup the back of his head, the Brother's other fingers working to unzip Marluxia's own leather clothes, the Assassin shuddering faintly as the cold air touched his skin, soon followed by Yazoo's hands traveling down his chest and abs, fingers eager to undo his pants. "Shit…" He swore beneath his breath, breaking their kiss momentarily. "These damn… gloves…!"

Marluxia's grin only grew as he watched the Brother practically tear away the gloves from his fingers, obviously frustrated from his lack of physical contact… But he couldn't help but tease the rose by pushing him backwards, watching him stumble until his ass hit the bed, the Brother glaring hotly up at the man, "What was that f-!" But Yazoo's words were suddenly cut off, his body swiftly being dragged backwards by vines attached to his arms, back smacking against the wall, before his lips were rapidly taken yet again, eyes clenching shut and a moan being drawn from his mouth at the feeling of the other's knee running up his length.

Yazoo's hand moved up to cup the Assassin's chin as their kiss deepened further, their tongues rubbing against and yet with one another's, lips parting but muscles staying tied as their heads switched positions, Yazoo only gasping aloud when his pants were swiftly yanked from underneath him, having been undone by the Assassin's plants as they kissed. Then the Brother's knees bent to assist in slipping the leather from his skin, his own hands moving to reach down and undo Marluxia's pants, eagerly wanting to get this over with…

But when his hands reached down, his wrists were suddenly grasped and pulled back by more of the other's foliage, his head falling back as Marluxia's mouth contacted his neck, biting it and sucking upon the tender flesh, Yazoo shuddering and asking breathlessly, "Why… Why not let me-AH!" But he just gasped as the other's hand clasped around his cock, the member twitching at the touch and growing a little harder, only to make the Brother moan and back arch, hips thrusting upwards slightly as the Assassin stroked down, then up again, twisting the head, powerful tremors being sent through the other's skin. "Nh-! Nnoh god, Marluxia…!" Yazoo moaned out unevenly, the Assassin's fingers pumping up and down his length, mouth dropping down to suckle upon his nipple, the Brother's hands still tied back to the wall by the vines emerging from it.

But more shivers were the result of the man's chuckle against his skin, Marluxia smirking as he lifted his head, lips going in close to the Brother's once more. "Mmcall my name like that, and you might just drive me crazy." The Assassin said before taking the other's lips, Yazoo's tongue already sliding inside before the distance was closed, moaning into the mouth as another stroke was committed, the Assassin's other hand trailing lines of torture across the insides of Yazoo's thighs, cock twitching to its full thickness at the contact, the heat from before having turned into a raging fire burning hot in the Brother's stomach.

Then Yazoo found himself gasping, fists tightening upon themselves in their restraints at the feeling of something thin and slicked with lubrication slipping inside him, squirming, his mind working out that it must've been another vine the Assassin had concocted to ooze slime… a slime that he soon realized heated him from the inside out, now not only his stomach burning, but his entrance starting to as well.

The Brother's head fell back with a reverberating moan as the Assassin's fingers stroked roughly across his shaft, the vine inside of him moving forward and back out at the same time of the Assassin's hand-motions, Yazoo's entire body shuddering uncontrollably at the sensations. "G-God… What _is_ that…!" Yazoo asked, his legs squirming slightly upon the sheets as it drove in a little deeper, the wet friction causing his insides to tighten and shiver.

Marluxia just smirked. "Another hybrid…" He stated matter-of-factly, before his lips dropped down to be level with the other's navel, tongue slipping out to dip inside, Yazoo's torso shuddering as he swallowed.

"It…" He said, breathless, as it grew a little larger inside of him. "It feels a… amazing…" He breathed, before gasping, the other's teeth nipping at the base of his cock, back surging up into an arch, hips bucking slightly. "G-God, please-!" He gasped out, wrists rubbing rough against the fleshy restraints, head grinding into the wall behind him, the pain only amplifying his pleasure.

"What?" Marluxia asked, the plant inside of Yazoo growing a little thicker, beginning to pump in and out of his entrance, the liquid oozing from its skin dripping out of him and rolling down his ass, causing him to shiver and insides to flare. "Tell me what you want…" Marluxia hissed, Yazoo moaning as heated breath ghosted his trembling erection, pre-cum rolling down from the tip, only to be lapped up by the end of the Assassin's tongue, Marluxia shivering slightly at the erotic taste of it. _God_ had it been long since he had last tasted a man's essence upon his tongue… but never had he tasted anything like this.

Yazoo moaned again as the plant moved slowly inside him, driving a little farther than before, but its tip stopping just before reaching his prostate, teasing him. "NnnhPLEASE…!" Yazoo groaned, the heat almost unbearable. What was happening to him? "Please just-! Just TOUCH me, damn it!"

At that, Marluxia's smirk flashed wider than before, and his head backed up slightly before the Assassin's mouth plunged down over Yazoo's length, the Brother's eyes bursting wide open as he was rapidly deep-throated by the other, his back arching to the extreme, a shuddering gasp being sent into the air. But then the other's hand gripped tight to the base of Yazoo's cock as he moved back up, Yazoo moaning, the plant within him pulling out before plunging forward, causing a lightning strike of rapture to be sent through his whole being.

"Nnoh god, YES!" He called out, the heat inside of him burning his skin, cheeks flushed and eyes clenching tight as his mouth fell open to pant, hands tightening into fists and back arching as the plant grew thicker and thicker with each thrust, pushing the sides of his entrance wider, the twinge of pain causing the Brother's cock to twitch in ecstasy within the other's mouth, Marluxia feeling the reaction and moaning at the sensation. Yazoo groaned loudly, the vibrations from the other's voice and ministrations throwing his head into a whirling spin of lust and carnal pleasure, Marluxia's hand tightening a little more around the base of the Brother's erection as his mouth moved up and down over the other's member, head turning slightly to deep-throat it again and again, Marluxia thanking the fact he had no gag-reflex in the back of his mind every time he went down. God, was this intense pleasure driving them both insane…!

Yazoo groaned loudly when Marluxia's mouth dropped even a little farther down, tongue moving within his jaws to dig its tip into the vein running along the underside of the Brother's cock, moving back up, teeth scraping slightly across its surface, making all of Yazoo's body shudder and another moan to be drawn from his throat, hips bucking up to try and keep the contact a little longer when the Assassin pulled away. "G-God, Marluxia…! It's so… So amazing, please! Don't-! Don't stop!" Yazoo called, head grinding harder into the stone, vines having difficulty holding his wrists in place, all sense of restraint gone from his mind at the intense pleasure, his erection being stroked by the man's tongue and teeth again in the same way.

But then the Assassin smirked within his motions, a command going through his head to the vine currently inside the other's entrance. _"Then wait until you feel this…"_ The Assassin thought, Yazoo moaning as he committed another, _longer_ stroke with his teeth and tongue, the Brother absolutely having lost himself… But, what he didn't realize, was how the entire time, the plant had still been avoiding his prostate.

Until now…

With the vine's next thrust, Yazoo's eyes shot open, and his body locked in an arch, a sharp gasp being drawn into his lungs, the greatest shock of all ripping through his spine and limbs at the powerful punch to his prostate, the gland searing in the plant's oozing heat. Before it moved back, and thrust forward again, Yazoo gasping, breath shuddering, hands fisting and Marluxia pulling away to the tip of his erection, as the plant also ran backwards within him, stopping at its tip… Before both sources of pleasure ran straight down upon his senses in sync, Yazoo practically screaming at the sensation, Marluxia's hand gripping tight to the base of his cock, not allowing him to cum.

Then both movements sped up, Marluxia's other fingers slipping in beside his plant to wriggle within the other, the double penetration driving Yazoo's body to its max, the Brother never having experienced anything like this before. "N-No! Don't, please!" He called, his whole body shuddering more and more with each thrust and budge, juice oozing out onto his thighs and ass, soaking into the bed, pre-cum rolling in a steady stream down his twitching cock, only to be engulfed by Marluxia's hungry mouth, the man moaning again at the flavor, Yazoo's rapturous cries growing louder and louder, calling out, "Please! It's too-! Too much!"

But his hips continued thrusting in perfect sync with the other's motions, body ignoring his pleas, driving the plant in and out faster and deeper, whole body losing its control as his head fell back against the wall, skull digging into it, Marluxia's mouth being filled completely, the Assassin adding suction and groaning again. Oh god, this was going to drive him insane…! It felt as though his insides were about to burst from the heat radiating inside of him, filling his every pore and nerve, Yazoo's skin hotter than ever, the sounds surrounding him resembling those from the experience that had led to all this in the first place, making it so that every time he closed his eyes he could see the blonde's ass dragging deeper the thick dildo, Kadaj's cock disappearing into his mouth… is this how Cloud had felt? Is this what it was like?

Yazoo groaned as the plant started to grow again, Marluxia's fingers thrusting in when it moved out, both being completely coated in its slime, fingertips squirming into his prostate, before they moved back to allow the plant to batter it roughly, Yazoo's back and hips lifting into a perfect arch, shuddering, his orgasm trapped underneath the other's restrictive fingers and keeping him at his absolute edge , driving his senses crazy with the need for release, erection throbbing in the other's hand. But he couldn't find the words anymore to ask for liberation as the sheer elation filled him, pounding into his head, filling his thoughts with images of Cloud's body being fucked and filled, eyes opening only to escape to the world of his _own_ form having the same done to it, closed eyes no longer leading to control.

But then Marluxia's mouth moved away briefly, his fingers slipping free and dripping with the thick liquid of the plant's skin, coating Yazoo's cock in the hot juice, the Brother moaning as the heat encased his member, Marluxia's fingers sliding back inside and mouth moving back down to spread the fluid further, cock tingling, twitching, heated and throbbing inside the Assassin's mouth, absolutely _begging_ to cum and release its trapped heat, Yazoo's pants and moans and cries for release all melting into one constant sound of pleasure above the man.

Until Marluxia swallowed, his own erection throbbing hot within his pants, which were still fastened and zipped, constricting it entirely… and his own head was spinning with what was happening, the beauty before him going absolutely mad from his ministrations, and his spine shuddered violently.

The Assassin pulled his mouth away, hot and tingling with the nectar of his own foliage, Marluxia panting as he continued to pump the Brother's cock with the hand also restraining his ejaculation, his other hand slipping away, dripping even more with the thick liquid, plant retreating. "G-God Yazoo… You've really driven me crazy." He said softly, vines sprouting up across the sides of the bed to undo his pants for him as slicked fingers rubbed briefly over both Yazoo's nipples, the Brother moaning and shuddering below him, lips meeting and tongues intertwining, the taste of sweet lemon and mango painting his pallet, Yazoo guessing it was from the hybrid's nectar that was still upon the Assassin's tongue.

The Brother shivered as his mouth was administered the same treatment as his cock and insides, which twitched with the want to be filled, not noticing as the other drew out his erection from his pants, stroking it slightly to coat it in the heating fluid… not really needing it to prepare the Brother, but still a habit he had trained himself to get into, lips moving away briefly to speak. "Are you ready…?"

Yazoo nodded and swallowed, "G-_God_ yes…" He whispered, their breaths mingling again as their lips met and Marluxia moved forward into position… and then he entered.

Yazoo took in a sharp, shuddering gasp, the sensation of being filled jousting his nerves with another blow of heat, back craning and legs lifting to wrap around the man's hips to drag him closer, Marluxia pulling back a little before thrusting forward again to plunge directly into the Brother's prostate. "Oh god!" Yazoo called out, wrists pulling against their restraints, wanting so much to grab the other's shoulders, to feel his skin below his nails, Marluxia drawing back out before thrusting forward again, taking no time to fool around as he swiftly picked up pace, pounding relentlessly into the other only moments later.

Yazoo moaned deep within his throat, the sound reverberating around them, the newly added heat feeling amazing as it ran against his insides and pounded into his prostate, cock still being held by unrelenting fingers, twitching as violently as his hips jerked upwards, their motions in perfect sync, each thrust driving out another cry. "Mar—Marluxia! Oh god, yes! YES!" He yelled out into the room, his wrists finally pulling hard enough on the restraints to feel them splinter, the Assassin wincing slightly before the vines were pulled away, Yazoo's hands immediately falling forward to grasp his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. "NhYES! Yes, more!" He called out, head falling back and hair swaying a little with each thrust. "I-! I need to cum, _please_!"

Marluxia shuddered as the Brother's nails dug in deeper, one of his hands gripping at Yazoo's thigh, the other at the sheets below them both, hips moving faster and driving in deeper, the tip of his cock hitting dead-on it's mark as Yazoo gasped and moaned uncontrollably, Marluxia's teeth biting slightly at the Brother's shoulder as he moaned, Yazoo's whole body trembling, skin searing, nothing being held back any more. "Marluxia please!" He cried, clutching the other's shoulders tightly, the Assassin's lips curling into a smirk, panting against the flesh of the other's neck, feeling his orgasm closing in, his muscles tensing as he drove forward again and again, the friction and heat absolutely unbelievable. "C-Cum…! I need to-! _Please _Marluxia, cum already!"

And at that, Marluxia's pace faltered, hips jerking forward to run deeper than before, directly into the other's searing gland, Yazoo moaning and holding on tight as the Assassin came against his prostate, hand releasing his the Brother's cock, the moan escalating as he too came, white splashing their torsos and coating their already sticky skin… Both their bodies locked and gripping one-another's limbs, muscles tight as their nectar spilled free, heat leaving them to shiver in the cold air that struck them suddenly, their forms calming and held breaths being released as shallow, shaking pants…

Yazoo's muscles slowly relaxed one by one, his back pressing against the cold stone behind him as his head fell back, eyes closed and mouth open to allow him to breathe, Marluxia barely holding himself up on shaking arms, his breath still ghosting Yazoo's neck and shoulder… thick fluids from their intercourse sliding down their bodes… soaking deep into the once pristine sheets, Yazoo's entrance twitching as it too emptied it's contained 'heat'.

But then the sound of sheets moving broke the repeating sound of panting, Marluxia rolling off of the other to lie beside Yazoo, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply, his body shuddering at the loss of heat from their closely placed bodies, before he absolutely relaxed upon the covers… sinking into the mattress below him.

That is, until his ears perked at the sound of leather being picked up, brows slipping together slightly before he sat up on his elbows, eyes opening to look upon the Brother as he partially re-organized himself, the other not even having noticed the change of weight in the mattress when Yazoo had gotten up, now stunned by the simple fact he could get up so quickly after such an intense act.

But Marluxia soon found himself not worrying about that… instead, silently watching as the lines of the Brother's body twisted, Yazoo looking around the room for his second boot, the first being held in his hand along with some other garments he had previously adorned. Blue eyes following delicate hands that brushed back mussed, silver hair, thin fingers running slowly through its silken strands, revealing the sloping neckline of the Brother to an entranced gaze, Yazoo's head turning _just_ enough to fully show the bites and bruises upon his shoulder, Marluxia smirking at his handy-work. Then his eyes raked across the Brother's slim yet well-built frame… skin absolutely untouched by the hands of combat. Not a scar or rough patch upon him anywhere that the Assassin could see, his body moving absolutely silently as he walked around the foot of the bed, wondering where the hell his other boot had gone, obviously wanting to escape as soon as possible.

But Yazoo's eyes suddenly snapped back to the other, half questioning, half glaring as the Assassin stood leisurely from the bed, almost like he was gracefully calculating his movements around the other… not wanting to startle the delicate creature before him. "Here…" He said simply, Yazoo catching a movement in the corner of his eye, the other's vines picking up and lifting the Brother's boot from below the bed, where it had fallen after they had peeled it from his skin. But jade eyes still moved briefly back to the Assassin, suspicious of his intentions, before he took a step closer to the growing plants, taking his shoe gingerly, Marluxia making a soft sound of amusement at the action.

"I believe this is when you say thank you." The man remarked coyly, but that idea was quickly cut up by the other's sharp glare, Marluxia just smiling, rolling his eyes slightly and crossing his arms over his still-naked chest, watching as the other picked up and slipped on his cloak, just zipping it up until it covered his hips, leaving the rest of his skin exposed… not wanting to get his cloak dirty with their passion's filth, Marluxia assumed. Then Yazoo sat and slid his feet within his boots, zipping them up as well, the fabric fitting snugly upon his skin before he got up off the bed and headed for the door. "Wait." But stopping short at the softly spoken, almost demanding word, looking back up to the Assassin suspiciously, a brow raised.

"I'm assuming you don't want to take the risk of being seen like _that_ on your way to the showers, correct?" Marluxia asked, smirking slightly… Yazoo's only reply being his eyes dropping away for a moment… before locking back upon the man's gaze, Marluxia's smirk turning into a smile. "Here."

But at his word, Yazoo quickly looked more than a little suspicious as Marluxia moved a few steps closer, now their bodies only a rough foot away from each other, jade eyes watching as the Assassin's hand lifted to the wall, sweeping across it, the Brother's eyes widening as he watched a dark portal appear. "It'll lead to your room." Marluxia said, before gazing into its deep-purple abyss. "I know you guys have personal bathrooms on the third floor, unlike us down here on the second, so you shouldn't be seen like you would've if you had gone to the Organization's showers." Marluxia explained, Yazoo's eyes staying on deep blue orbs… until his gaze fell once more, body turning towards the black portal, clothes gripped in his crossed arms.

"… isn't… happen a…"

Marluxia blinked at the soft words, head turning back to face the other, not having heard the other properly. "What?"

Yazoo kept his eyes down as he stood there, his heart still beating fast in his ears. "…This… isn't going to happen again." He said simply, Marluxia blinking in surprise at the words, mouth moving to speak, but Yazoo stepping forward too soon for him to get a single word in, the black portal disappearing behind the Brother instantaneously, only having been crafted for a single person's use.

But as he stood there, mind processing what the Brother had said… slowly… a smirk melted back onto the Assassin's face, feeling a sudden amusement in it all. "I wonder…" Marluxia mused to himself as he turned to pick up his own cloak from the floor. "Could it be possible that the white rose knew those words would only make me want to chase him further?" Marluxia asked the air as he stood back to full height, turning to look at the wall that had just been an entrance to the Brother's chambers.

"Yes…" He hummed… Yazoo on the other side, hair draping in front of his eyes as he shuddered… the scent of the Assassin still clinging to his skin… heart beat pounding faster than it ever had before… the man's image still lingering in his mind.

"…I think he did."

* * *

_**Now**_** can you see why I was just ****itching**** to write this…?**

**GOD that chapters been in my head for ages. o.o**

**I mean, really, the second I re-read "Brothers" (aka: chapter five of T3D), I thought, "Man. Who COULDN'T get horny after that?" And then this sprang to my head.**

**And I'm very happy it did too, lol**

**But hopefully, it's you guys who enjoyed it.**

**So if you did, please tell me. Reviews are a great source of learning. XD**

**But anyways!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll start working on the next chapter, "The Escape", on Wednesday. And thank you EbonyKitty for assisting me with my damn writer's block. It was a real pain in the a$$. -_-;;**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon~**

**~JT**


	5. The Escape

**(This chapter overlaps slightly with Chapter Seven of Tied to the Darkness, and goes past it's ending a little as well. Hope you like it. ^_^)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Escape**

"Cloud!" The gruff voice cut through the air like a knife, Yazoo's ears perking up at its urgency, turning to face their – now escaped – captive and friend. "We gotta leave! This place is set to blow!"

At that, Yazoo's eyes widened. _"What!"_ He thought to himself as his battle with the vampiric man before him faltered, letting Vincent have the chance to escape and run past the Brother. Then he watched as the redheaded Turk landed close to the two of them and grabbed Cloud's hand, pulling him up harshly, saying something before the three of them turned and ran for their exit, Yazoo swearing under his breath.

The Brother quickly whirled around to find his sibling within the brawl, double bladed sword deflecting the ninja girl's giant star. "Kadaj!" He yelled to the other, gripping his attention instantly.

With a nod towards the escaping captives from Yazoo, the other quickly caught on, both beginning to follow, but abruptly stopped in their tracks, Sephiroth putting up a hand as a motion to halt their pursuit. "Brother!" Kadaj started, looking up at his elder Brother with urgency. "He's escaping! Why are we-?" But he was quickly cut off by an all-knowing and treacherous gleam in Sephiroth's eyes…

"You shall know in good time, remnant…" The general replied coolly, before turning and walking between the two brothers, wording an order that only they could've possibly heard upon passing, "Get the equipment, and get out." He hissed, before dissolving into the air around him, neither arguing, nor taking the time to think as they both turned swiftly on their heels to follow their commander's directions, running down the hallway.

"I'll meet you at the Gate Room in seven seconds!" Yazoo yelled to his brother, miniature explosives going off around them to weaken the structure before the final blow, only ten seconds remaining in the count-down, Kadaj nodding before his body disappeared in the flames of a dark portal. Then Yazoo's form suddenly lit into a brilliant blue as he rushed forward, Haste Materia doing its job perfectly, rushing forward towards his own destination. Eight seconds…

Then he burst through the door, the Assassin inside jumping slightly at the noise of his door being thrust open, Brother standing in its frame and looking determined. "Put up a portal for the Gate Room…!" He demanded, Marluxia not even taking the time to breathe as his hand slammed down upon the wall beside him, dark portal opening instantaneously. "Get in!" Yazoo yelled, another explosion going off over their heads, the two of them running through quickly. Six seconds…

Yazoo broke through first, eyes landing upon Kadaj, who was standing with the main computer in his hands, not able to carry much more without damaging it. "Marluxia-!" Yazoo started, but vines were already bursting up through the floor, not caring whether the cracked the stone, foliage wrapping tightly around the equipment left over, the Assassin's eyes cold and focused on the job at hand, another explosion going off near-by.

Then his hand lifted to the wall they had just appeared from, vines moving in close as the portal opened. "Where am I-?"

"Ancient's Temple, quickly." Yazoo ordered, Kadaj running over to them, still holding tight to the computer, stumbling when an explosion went off just outside the door, large chunks of rock and metal being thrown into the room, Marluxia's portal fully opening for three people. Three seconds…

"Yazoo!" Kadaj yelled, gaining his attention immediately. "What about Brother?" He asked, Yazoo only shaking his head as if to say not to worry about him, the two running forward into the portal first – two – then Marluxia and his vines escaping within, portal closing – one.

A large flash of white erupted from behind them just as the portal closed, the Brothers and Assassin landing harshly against the grass-clad earth, equipment clunking down beside them, but going otherwise going unharmed, the explosion from the other end having pushed them forward, singeing where the base of the portal had been.

Kadaj groaned slightly from the pain of such a violent impact, his face having planted firmly in the ground, Yazoo panting from the pure adrenaline rush, palms burning from being used as an impact-breaker, Marluxia only letting his head fall back and hand rest over his eyes, having crashed down upon his spine, the pain tingling in his head… They had made it.

But then, all three pairs of eyes opened and lifted to follow the sound of footsteps running through the grass, starting from behind them to flow forwards, stopping only but a few feet ahead of their landing site, the General standing tall, absolutely unscathed and eyes locked upon the gleaming white shell that lay before him… "The Ancient's Temple…" Sephiroth breathed, Yazoo watching as a smirk slowly curled the man's lips, eyes gleaming with the plans he had locked away inside his mind… almost giving Yazoo the chills, before Sephiroth whispered softly to himself…

"I'm home."

* * *

**And that's how they escaped the bomb set inside the base.**

**Again, this is an explanation to a fan's question ("How did the bad guys get out exactly? And where'd they go…?") and also a good way to transition between not only the parallel of the first story to my first time-break in the series… but also from Marly/Yazoo to some good ol' AkuRoku.**

**I'm sure that'll make some of you fans out there quite happy. ^_^**

**Hopefully, I do a good job at capturing their characters, because I have a great chapter planned for you guys, filled with angst and sex, which is ALWAYS fun to write, lol, so I think you'll enjoy it. Well, if I do a good job that is. .;;**

**So! I updated sooner than I thought I would, which is always good, and thus I have a feeling I'm going to post the next one sooner than I thought as well… not to jinx it or anything. Gosh, I hope I didn't just curse myself. .**

**But anyways!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it's – again – uber short and non-sexual, but there WILL be chapters like this, so… you'll just have to deal. *laughs***

**Talk to you guys later, I'm going to bed. *dead from writing* XP**

**Goodnight. ^_^**

**~JT**


End file.
